


Up All Night

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Library AU, M/M, je-holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba practically moves in to the library his final semester of grad school in order to finish his thesis; while working he makes a connection with the sleepy night clerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yumenosete for the 2013 je-holiday exchange over on LJ. Liberties were taken with thesis writing since I have no experience since my degree didn't require me to write one. To the Mods, thank you so much for your patience, and to X, Y, and Z without whom this would not exist. Each of you helped to shape this and make it into what it is and I cannot thank you three enough. Any Mistakes are my own.

  
  
Aiba yawned widely and pressed the volume button of his phone so he could check the time. 11:30? He groaned softly and leaned back in his chair, twisted to crack his back and sighed as the relief spread through him. He’d been studying in the library instead of his apartment because Nino had Jun over to play the new Halo and hadn’t been able to concentrate with the constant good-natured bickering that went on between the two.  
  
“Hopefully they’re done by now,” Aiba muttered as he shoved his laptop and notebook into his backpack and placed a sticky note in the issue he’d been pouring over for the last two hours to mark his spot.   
  
He glanced toward the circulation desk and let out a soft huff of laughter when he saw the young clerk slumped over it, sleeping soundly. He threaded his way through the tables and stepped up to the desk, setting down the book gently and cleared his throat. He waited several seconds before tapping the desk lightly, pulling his hand back quickly when the clerk stirred.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” The clerk blinked up at him sleepily as he glanced around the near-empty room.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m sure it’s hard to stay awake working nights,” Aiba replied with a smile then held up the journal in his hand, “I just wanted to check this out before I left.”  
  
The clerk nodded and swiped the issue under the scanner, frowning down at it when a buzzing sound emitted from the machine. He then turned it so he could see the spine. “I’m sorry, this item can’t leave the library. It’s marked for reference only so it has to stay on the premises.”  
  
Aiba’s brow furrowed, “But I need this for my thesis. Is there any way you could make an exception? I’ll give you a credit card number or something just so you know I’m good for the money if I don’t return it?” He asked hopefully.  
  
“You’d need to talk to my supervisor about that since I’m just the night guy,” The clerk replied apologetically. “If you come back tomorrow before five, he should be here. His name is Nakai, and I’m Ohno Satoshi.”  
  
“Thank you, Ohno-san, for your help. I'll speak with Nakai–san tomorrow. Please have a good night,” Aiba replied and made his way out of the library. He pulled the hood of his coat over his head to stave off the wind as he stepped outside. Jogging over to the bike rack, he fumbled with the lock on his bike, his hands clumsy in the cold before he set off for home.  
  
Hanging his keys on the hook by the door, Aiba toed his shoes off in the genkan and called out to Nino to let him know he was home. Not receiving a reply, he scarfed his food down standing over the kitchen sink to avoid having to do dishes later and collapsed into his bed to get some sleep before classes the following morning.  
  
\--  
  
Aiba rolled out of bed at nine and was surprised to find both Nino and Jun in the kitchen when he went to get some breakfast.  
  
“You stayed last night?” He asked Jun curiously as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He grinned at the way the tips of Jun’s ears went pink at the question, matching the apron he was sporting as he turned an omelet on the stove.  
  
“Yeah, it was late and Jun-kun’s dorm is all the way across campus so I told him to just stay here,” Nino supplied through a mouthful of rice.  
  
“Good move, it was cold as balls on my way home,” Aiba told them sagely as he piled his plate high with omurice. “Thank you for this by the way,” he added with a smile to Jun and dug into the food.  
  
“Are you done with your thesis yet?” Nino asked, reaching over and stealing a bite of Jun’s omelet.  
  
“If you want more, I’ll make it but this one is mine so hands off,” Jun protested throwing his arms over his plate protectively. “Are you trying for some kind of speed eating record?” He asked wrinkling his nose at Aiba.  
  
“I’m in a rush this morning,” Aiba replied, small grains of rice escaping his mouth as he spoke. “And Nino, if you want to graduate, it takes longer than three hours to write a thesis. Especially when you can’t even check out the books you need,” Aiba added with a roll of his eyes and stuffed the last of his food in his mouth before standing up. “I hate to eat and run, but I need to go back to the library before my lab today and see if they'll make an exception for me so I can get that journal,” he added. “Thanks for breakfast!”   
  
\--  
  
Aiba walked through the automatic doors, smile plastered on his face. He made his way to the first floor circulation desk and greeted the man behind the counter. “Hello, I’m looking for Nakai-san?”  
  
The man glanced up at him and nodded. “I’m Nakai, how may I help you?”  
  
“Ah, great,” Aiba said, relieved he wouldn’t have to trek all over the library looking for him. “My name is Aiba Masaki and I was in here last night. I spoke with Ohno-san about checking out some issues of this particular science journal that isn’t usually in circulation and he said in special cases you guys could make exceptions. I was hoping me needing it to write my thesis qualified,” Aiba relayed his predicament to the listening man.  
  
“Yes, Ohno-kun did mention you,” Nakai replied with a nod. “I looked into your request but I’m afraid it will be impossible to let you check out any issues.”  
  
“Why not? This is for my thesis!” Aiba asked Nakai-san incredulously. “Can’t we try and work something out?” Aiba pleaded, his eyes wide.  
  
“That particular journal has not been converted to the digital archives yet and since those are the only copies the University possesses, I cannot let you take them,” Nakai replied, voice sounding almost bored. “Until we can convert them to digital, I cannot let any issues leave the premises, but you are more than welcome to use them on site.”  
  
“Well, maybe I can tell you which ones I need and then you can start the conversion process on those earlier? So that way you get them archived and I get to take them?” Aiba asked desperately.  
  
“There are protocols to follow and that is just not how this process works. If I move these items up in the queue just because you asked me I would be setting a precedent that I would need to follow through on every time someone needed an item on that list. I’m sorry you cannot take the items you need, but the policy is clear on this and you can still have access any time you wish since this building is open twenty four hours a day,” Nakai shot down Aiba’s suggestion. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but please have a nice day.”   
  
Nakai turned back to his monitor and Aiba knew the conversation was over. He trudged back to his bike and headed to his lab feeling defeated. Maybe the bunnies would cheer him up.  
  
\--  
  
That night Aiba returned to the fourth floor of the library, giving Ohno a dark look as he set up shop on the table he’d occupied the previous night. “Your boss is a dick,” Aiba complained as he passed by the circulation desk where Ohno sat huddled over something on the desk. He set his stuff down and then headed back to the section where the journal he had been reading the night before was.  
  
Ohno snorted out a laugh in response, nodding vigorously, “He really is. If I didn’t need this job to pay tuition, I would quit,” Ohno replied.  
  
“What’s your major?” Aiba asked as he returned to the table and flipped the journal back open to where the sticky note he’d placed before still marked his spot.  
  
“Art. Mostly drawing—illustration,” Ohno replied and held up the black sketchbook open on the desk in front of him. “I’m trying to kill two birds with one stone and work on my final project while I’m here overnight, but I always end up falling asleep,” Ohno laughed softly.  
  
“Well, looks like we’re keeping each other company until I work my way through these journals,” Aiba grumbled as he booted his laptop up.  
  
“I shouldn’t have a problem staying awake then,” Ohno replied with a smile.  
  
The tap-tap-tap of Aiba’s fingers on his keyboard was the only noise as he thumbed his way through the text. He took a break about an hour into studying to rest his eyes, smiling fondly when he glanced over at the desk to find Ohno once again slumped over. Guess I’m not interesting enough to keep you awake, Aiba thought quietly as he shoved back from the table and stood. He headed to the vending machine in the corner and bought two cans of coffee. He set one of the cans down with a thunk in front of the sleeping Ohno and grinned when his head shot up in surprise.  
  
“I fell asleep again,” Ohno groaned, then looked down at the coffee then back up at Aiba in surprise.  
  
“Maybe it’ll help you stay awake,” Aiba offered before returning to his table. He settled back down and went back to his book and continued his notes on behavior patterns found in domestic rabbits. A while later, Aiba jerked when his phone buzzed with a text message notification. He blinked at the 1:24 AM staring back at him .  
  
 _Coming home tonight or are you moving into the library until you graduate? You still have to pay your share of rent if you do._  
  
Aiba smiled down at the screen knowing that this was Nino’s subtle way of asking if he was still alive.  
  
 _Got wrapped up in this, I’m heading home now. Thanks for the reality check. He texted back quickly._  
  
He stood quickly and returned the journals back to their shelf, stealing a quick glance at the open page of Ohno’s sketchbook as he passed. He saw a perfect miniature rendition of the room, tiny books on tiny shelves and all.  
  
“You’re good,” he commented as he packed up his things once again.  
  
“Thanks,” Ohno grinned back at him, “I just wish the setting in here was a little more interesting. Everything but the people are static and I get bored drawing it over and over again.”  
  
“But then you can make a flip book! You could always draw me typing away,” Aiba suggested excitedly.  
  
“That would be fun,” Ohno agreed, eyes crinkling in a smile as Aiba gathered his belongings and made his way towards the exit.  
  
“Don’t fall asleep!” Aiba called back as he pushed through the doors into the stairwell and headed for home.  
  
\--  
  
The next few days Aiba was so busy with preparing for his midterm lab practical that he put his thesis on the backburner and locked himself in his room instead of the library. The next time he ventured out, he found himself being pelted with various small objects when Nino heard him reciting the different ailments that could affect the GI systems in animals.  
  
“Can you not talk about foot and mouth disease at the table?” Nino pleaded, hand dangerously close to the salt shaker.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Aiba apologized. “The test will be over tomorrow and then I’ll go back to the library.”  
  
“Yeah, and back to swooning over Ohno-kun,” Nino muttered.  
  
“All I said was that he was a good artist. I don’t think that qualifies as swooning. Besides, you’re the one who goes all moon-eyed whenever Jun-kun is over.”  
  
Nino tossed a pieced of pickled daikon at him and Aiba ducked it easily, laughing as it flew over his shoulder.  
  
“Someone’s defensive! Don’t worry, Jun-kun’s eyes go just as moony as yours do,” Aiba giggled taking his plate to the sink. “I think it’s cute how he stays over here all the time, but neither of you want to admit that you want something more than a casual thing.”  
  
“Who says I want something serious?” Nino grumbled setting his plate on top of Aiba’s. “I’ll leave the dishes to you tonight.”  
  
“See, defensive,” Aiba laughed as he ran water in the sink. “I blame Sho-kun. He’s the one that proposed to Keiko-chan and got the relationship ball rolling,” Aiba declared as he scrubbed the skillet clean.  
  
“So you’re admitting you’re into Ohno-kun?” Nino asked hoisting himself onto the counter.  
  
“I will admit I think he’s hot,” Aiba replied. “If you’re going to take up the counter space, at least make yourself useful and dry these for me,” he complained.  
  
Nino huffed, but reached for a dishtowel and accepted the skillet once Aiba had rinsed it free of suds.  
  
“Sho-chan and Keiko have nothing to do with me and Jun-kun. We’re just two adults who happen to like both hanging out and sleeping together. It’s a nice arrangement, maybe you should ask Ohno-kun if he’s interested in a similar arrangement,” Nino suggested.  
  
“Maybe I will if I pass this practical and don’t flunk out of college before I can finish my thesis,” Aiba sighed worriedly.  
  
“Even I know the genus and species of half the animals you’re studying and could successfully label the other half of them. You could pass that test with your eyes closed, so shut up and wash,” Nino said, whipping his towel at Aiba’s arm for emphasis.  
  
“Thanks,” Aiba grinned back at him and returned to washing the plate in his hand.  
  
\--  
  
Aiba left his test the next afternoon breathing a deep sigh of relief. He walked out of the science building into the crisp winter air and blinked in surprise at Nino bundled up in a heavy coat and scarf sitting with his back against a tree, earbuds in and his DS in his hands. He walked over to him, smiling when he realized Nino was so consumed in his game that he didn't realize he was there. Aiba couldn’t stop the giggle from bubbling out as he reached out and tapped Nino, effectively startling the other and making him jump.  
  
“Dick,” Nino muttered with no heat as he pocketed his DS and stood up to join Aiba.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Aiba asked curiously.  
  
“I’m meeting Jun-kun for some coffee at Kaze and you’re coming with us,” Nino replied shouldering his bag and gesturing off towards the distance.  
  
“You could have waited inside—there’s heat in there!” Aiba laughed. “And I would love to, but I can’t go for coffee right now, I need to get back to my thesis,” Aiba added with a sad smile.  
  
“Your thesis will still be there tomorrow. Masaki. You have either been reading musty old journals until your eyes bleed, or cramming so hard even I know the material and I’m a computer science major. Take a break,” Nino said with a pointed look.  
  
“I—” Aiba started but Nino rounded behind him and shoved him forward.  
  
“You’re coming with us. If you want to cut out early, fine, but at least pretend to have fun for a few minutes,” Nino demanded, falling into step beside Aiba.  
  
“Fine,” Aiba agreed. “Are we walking there?” he asked suddenly apprehensive.  
  
“It’s too cold for that,” Nino scoffed and led him towards the bus stop in the East lot where they only waited a few minutes before the bus showed up.  
  
“You can cover my ride, right?” Nino smiled sweetly as he slid onto the bus and headed towards a row of empty seats about halfway back.  
  
Aiba gaped at him and thought about saying no but swiped his card twice anyway when the driver started side-eyeing him.  
  
“You have some sort of freeloading disorder,” Aiba complained as he sat down next to Nino.  
  
“I’m a poor college student,” Nino shrugged back at him.  
  
“So am I,” Aiba replied and shoved Nino hard into the window.  
  
The ride was about 10 minutes and they were passing the time with a discussion over which story arc in One Piece was the best. Just before their stop, Aiba stood and started making his way towards the door with Nino at his heels. When the driver stopped, Aiba stepped off the bus and turned to Nino to say something, but found the space beside him empty.  
  
“Nino?” He asked in confusion, then whirled around just in time to see the doors shutting and Nino laughing at him and waving as the bus pulled away from the curb. He realized as soon as he looked around he’d accidentally gotten off three stops too early and had to trek the extra blocks in the cold.  
  
The whole way to Kaze, Aiba was cursing Nino and his entire family. He finally stepped inside the shop fifteen minutes later and sighed loudly in relief at the warmth. “You could have at least stopped me,” he grumbled and threw his hat at a grinning Nino who was sitting next to Jun sipping a coffee.  
  
Nino easily swatted the hat away and held up the extra coffee he purchased for Aiba as a peace offering, “But if you could have seen your face as the doors shut and you realized I wasn’t there—” he broke off into a fit of giggles at the memory, “You looked like a fish!”  
  
Aiba turned to Jun, “If I were you I’d start looking for a new boyfriend since your current one won’t live much longer,” he warned.  
  
“I was beginning to get tired of him anyway,” Jun replied with a shrug which drew a noise of protest from Nino.  
  
“You guys are so mean to me,” Nino grouched.  
  
Aiba rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, “I hate to admit this, but you were right, Nino. Not thinking about my thesis or that lab practical feels pretty good right now.”  
  
“Is that why you haven’t been at the library?”  
  
“Ohno-kun,” Aiba said whirling around in his seat to face him.  
  
“Ohno-kun,” Nino murmured behind him causing Aiba to shoot him a look.  
  
“I had a lab practical so I was cramming for it,” Aiba explained quickly.  
  
“Ah, I thought you’d finished your research and were done with the library,” Ohno replied quietly. “I’m glad to know I was wrong.”  
  
“You should sit down with us,” Nino suggested.  
  
Ohno smiled and sank into the seat next to Aiba.  
  
“Are you stopping in before work?” Nino asked curiously.  
  
“Mmm, I always have trouble staying awake, so I try and get coffee before I go in,” Ohno replied and held up the cup in his hand.  
  
“But every time I’ve been there you’ve still fallen asleep,” Aiba laughed.  
  
“I know, it just gets so boring with no one around I can’t help it,” Ohno pouted.  
  
“Well, I’ll be back tonight and you can help me with my paper if you want—you can be my research assistant!” he offered.  
  
“I can try,” Ohno replied, eyes crinkling in a smile. He checked his watch and sighed lightly. “I should go, my shift starts in half an hour and the bus will be here in a few minutes,” He said gloomily.  
  
“I’ll come with you so I can start early tonight and make up for my lost time,” Aiba offered, getting to his feet.  
  
Ohno nodded and together they made their way to the bus stop just outside of the café.  
  
“From the journals you’ve been looking at I know you’re a science major, but what is your thesis about?” Ohno asked, breath puffing out in a cloud of white.  
  
“I’m tracking how the changes in environment and sound affect the quality of life of rabbits in captivity,” Aiba said, bouncing in place a little to try and stay warm. “I have one of our test rabbits in the lab and every couple of days I go in and change out his food dish and change the food inside, move his water, and change the music being played. Then I check his vitals and do a quick checkup to see what, if anything, has changed,” Aiba added.  
  
“What’s the point?” Ohno asked as the bus pulled to a stop in front of them.  
  
“I’m trying to determine the best quality of life for domestic rabbits,” Aiba explained as he followed Ohno onto the bus. “I’m studying to be a veterinarian and anything I can do to make animals live happier lives with their humans is something that feels important to me.”  
  
Ohno nodded his understanding and they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.  
  
Together they got off the bus and made their way up to the fourth floor, Ohno heading behind the circulation desk while Aiba claimed his usual table. After setting his things down, Aiba began walking towards the shelves where the journals were, but Ohno called out to him.  
  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you, while you were gone someone stopped in and checked out a few of the journals you were using,” he said seriously.  
  
Aiba’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened, “You let them? But Nakai-san said they couldn’t leave the building!” he said in disbelief.  
  
Ohno’s face immediately softened, “I’m kidding, we just rearranged some of the shelves, so they’re a few stacks over from where they usually are. I just wanted to freak you out,” Ohno grinned.  
  
“Asshole,” Aiba muttered darkly. “What is this, mess with Aiba day? You know, you should hang out with Nino sometime, that’s a joke he would enjoy,” he added with a roll of his eyes. “Now, show me where they are so I don’t have to kill you in your sleep,” Aiba sniffed.  
  
Ohno grinned back at him sheepishly and gestured towards the middle section of books. “We’re working on depicting ranges of emotions this week and I couldn’t resist finding out how you look when you’re not bent over a book in concentration.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll let it slide this time, but you should be nicer to the poor grad student who just wants to finish his thesis in peace,” Aiba grumbled.  
  
Ohno agreed solemnly while Aiba gathered the journals he needed before following him back to the table.  
  
A few hours later, Aiba’s stomach rumbled loudly in the quiet. “Hey, Ohno-kun, can I eat in here?” He called over to the desk.  
  
“We’re not really supposed to, but I don’t think anyone will know,” Ohno shrugged form the desk.  
  
“I’m going to order some takeout then. I’m craving Indian food, do you want anything?” Aiba replied and pulled up a list of restaurants in the area on his computer.  
  
“Mmm, curry shrimp sounds good,” Ohno said licking his lips.  
  
“Curry shrimp it is,” Aiba grinned and dialed the number on the screen. After placing the order, he wandered over to Ohno and leaned on the desk stealing a look at Ohno’s open sketchbook. He blinked in surprise to see himself, pen in mouth, typing on his laptop. “This is amazing,” he breathed.  
  
Ohno flipped the book shut. “It’s not done yet.”  
  
“That doesn’t make it any less impressive,” Aiba countered easily. “I don’t think me chewing on a pen counts as an expression though,” he added thoughtfully.  
  
“Probably not,” Ohno agreed. “But you always look cute when you talk to yourself and chew on your pen like that,” Ohno replied easily.  
  
Aiba ducked his head sheepishly. He wanted to return the compliment, tell Ohno that his sleeping face was way cuter than his own chewing on a pen face when the door opening behind him stopped him in his tracks.  
  
“Here you two are—working hard I see, Aiba-san,” Nino called out to them as he came inside.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Aiba asked turning to face him.  
  
“J had to go to work and I was bored at home, so I decided to come see how you two are getting along,” Nino replied coming to a stop in front of Aiba.  
  
“We’re taking a dinner break,” Ohno explained, and as if on cue, the delivery guy showed up.  
  
“I hope you didn’t want anything,” Aiba said to Nino as he fished his wallet out from his back pocket and handed over ¥1500 in exchange for the food. “Thank you,” he added and smiled at the delivery guy as he left.  
  
Aiba emptied the contents of the paper bags and set the food up on one of the unused tables so he and Ohno could spread out while they ate. Nino plopped down in one of the chairs next to them and reached out to steal a shrimp from Ohno’s bowl.  
  
“Nino, that’s so gross,” Aiba protested, but Ohno just laughed and told Nino he could take as much as he wanted. Aiba fell silent as Nino asked Ohno about life before Aiba at the library—how he spent his nights and if anyone ever came up to the fourth floor to try and get it on because they thought they wouldn’t get caught.  
  
Nino had Ohno laughing so hard Aiba was afraid he was going to choke on his food. And despite his better judgment he was starting to feel a little niggle of jealously worming its way into the pit of his stomach.  
  
“I’m finished with this, Nino, if you want the rest,” Aiba told him quietly before standing up and pushing the chair back in. “I need to get back to writing anyway.”  
  
narrowed his eyes at Aiba, but took a bite of the food anyway. “Thanks,” he said skeptically.  
  
Aiba did his best to finish the section he was on, but found himself having to re-write entire paragraphs because he was so distracted by Ohno’s sounds of wonderment when Nino showed him yet another card trick, or the two of them bursting into another fit of giggles. Finally he realized that the rest of his night would not be a productive one if he stayed so he returned the journals to the shelves and began packing his things.  
  
“Are you leaving?” Ohno asked suddenly, then checked his watch. “It’s only 9:15,” he said confused.  
  
“I’m not having much luck in the writing department tonight so I’m going to call it quits. Nino, you can stay and hang out if you want. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ohno-kun,” Aiba said, shoving his laptop in his bag and giving them a small wave as he headed towards the door. He was halfway down the stairs when Nino fell into step beside him.  
  
“What’s your problem?” Nino demanded, his hand landing on Aiba’s shoulder.  
  
“Nothing, I’m just done trying to write tonight,” Aiba replied easily and shrugged Nino’s hand off his shoulder.  
  
Nino sighed but continued to follow Aiba down the stairs. “Fuck it’s cold outside,” he complained as they exited the building. “Are you going to make me walk home in this?” he asked warily.  
  
“You can always go back and hang out with Ohno,” Aiba suggested sharply.  
  
“That’s what this is about? You’re mad because I was talking to Ohno? What are you, some stupid girl in a Shoujo Manga?” Nino demanded and stepped into Aiba’s path so he had to stop too.  
  
“I know I’m being stupid about this but, yes. I am jealous and I don’t even know why which is the worst part,” Aiba said exasperatedly. “I’m just pissed because Ohno and I were finally going to have the chance to hang out and talk, but then you show up and suddenly it’s like I’m not even there,” Aiba huffed.  
  
Nino let out a frustrated noise, and thumped Aiba on the head, “You’re being such an idiot I don’t even know what to do with you,” he groaned. “If you want to ask Ohno out, then do it. I’m not into him, and you know that, but you’re just using me as an excuse for not acting on your feelings.”  
  
“Now you sound like a Shoujo manga,” Aiba retorted and started walking again.  
  
“But I’m right, so stop acting like an idiot,” Nino countered.  
  
\--  
  
The next night Aiba stepped into the library timidly and cleared his throat, “Ah, Ohno-kun? Hi,” he said quietly.  
  
“Good evening, Aiba-kun,” Ohno smiled back easily.  
  
“Sorry for acting weird last night—I had a long day,” Aiba said hastily as he set his things down.  
  
“I understand, we all have days like that. Don’t worry, the journals are right where you left them,” Ohno said with a grin causing Aiba to laugh.  
  
“Thanks. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tomorrow when I go check on the rabbit from my thesis project?” Aiba asked as he wandered over to get the journals.  
  
“That would be fun, what time are you going?”  
  
“After my lab, so around four?” Aiba said setting up his space.  
  
“Four would be good, where do you want me to meet you?” Ohno asked, leaning on his desk.  
  
“Outside of the science building?” Aiba suggested while settling in and flipping open one issue.  
  
“I’ll meet you there,” Ohno agreed.  
  
“It’s a date,” Aiba said with a smile and turned to the text in front of him.  
  
Aiba found that he worked much more efficiently that night and got a huge chunk of his research done. He’d now fully documented the other opinions on quality of life as related to domestic rabbits and was finally able to move into his own views on the subject. Before he packed up for the night he made sure to confirm the time and place with Ohno, and found himself practically bouncing down the stairs as he left the building.  
  
On his way home, he called Nino. “I’ve got a date!” he chirped into the receiver happily.  
  
“Finally,” Nino laughed. “Where are you taking him?”  
  
“To visit Daikon-chan,” Aiba said pedaling towards their apartment.  
  
“I told you to ask him out, not drag him along to your thesis,” Nino sighed. “Jun will agree, listen.”  
  
Aiba strained his ears so he could hear as Nino pulled his phone away from his face, “Hey, J--he’s taking Ohno to the lab to check on his rabbit. No, I don’t think that’s sweet, I think he’s being totally lame. Well, you’re lame too.”  
  
“J says you’re lame,” Nino announced to Aiba triumphantly.  
  
“Jun did not agree with you and it is not lame to take him. I’m trying to graduate in a month and a half, I don’t have time to date him and write my thesis and defend it all at the same time,” Aiba protested. “You suck,” Aiba said and hung up before Nino could retort.  
  
\--  
  
“Ohno Satoshi, meet subject 02412. We’re not supposed to name them, but I call him Daikon-chan,” Aiba said lowering his voice conspiratorially.  
  
“He’s so cute!” Ohno cooed as he stroked the snow white rabbit between the ears.  
  
“Isn’t he?” Aiba asked as he reached into the cage and pulled out the yellow food container, dumping the contents onto a scale and noted the numbers on his clipboard. “I’ve talked to my advisor and I’m going to adopt him when the experiment is over,” Aiba told Ohno with a grin.  
  
“What is your experiment again?” Ohno asked reaching over and snagging one of the stalks of broccoli Aiba had just placed into the food dish and held it in front of Daikon’s nose. The bunny began nibbling on it happily.  
  
“I’m testing how he reacts when different aspects of his environment are changed—if the type of lighting, the music I play or other background noises have an effect on his disposition, which combination of foods produces weight loss or weight gain, what sorts of rabbit grass or hay are best for his digestive system---things like that,” Aiba answered as he pressed the “stop” button on the CD and Beethoven cut off in the middle of a movement. He opened another jewel case and pressed “play” and the heavy metal sounds of Slayer filled the room.  
  
Ohno laughed at the sudden change in sound and handed Aiba the rabbit when Aiba gestured for him.  
  
“I need to weigh him to see the difference from last week to this week,” Aiba explained as he placed the rabbit on the scale.  
  
“1.2 kilograms, thank you” Aiba noted then handed the bunny back to Ohno. “I think he likes you,” Aiba noted watching the way Daikon was sniffing around Ohno’s hand.  
  
“He’s just looking for more broccoli,” Ohno laughed as he stroked his hand down Daikon’s back.  
  
“That’s all he uses me for too,” Aiba laughed reaching out to pet the rabbit himself. “But that’s okay, he needs me and that makes me feel good.”  
  
They spent a little while longer at the lab where Aiba showed Ohno the examination rooms and places where he and the other Veterinary Science Majors practiced minor procedures.   
  
“I know it’s super cold outside, but do you want to go get some frozen yogurt with me?” Aiba asked as they said their goodbyes to Daikon and headed outside.  
  
“I like frozen yogurt,” Ohno agreed happily.  
  
“Awesome! I know this place that lets you choose all kinds of toppings, c’mon, it’ll be my treat,” Aiba said, taking Ohno’s hand and nearly dragging him along behind him.  
  
After they got their yogurt (Aiba, strawberry with chocolate chips, and Ohno, vanilla with gummy fish), they sat together at a small table eating their treats.  
  
“Thanks for taking me with you to see Daikon—it was nice seeing you outside of the library,” Ohno said with a smile.  
  
“I feel like I’ve almost moved in there,” Aiba groaned taking a bite of his yogurt. “Why’d you choose the fish?” Aiba asked gesturing with his spoon towards Ohno’s yogurt.  
  
“I love fishing, I get my best ideas while I’m out on the dock or, when I can afford it, on a boat,” Ohno replied wistfully.  
  
“Ah, that’s so cool, I don’t know many fishermen!” Aiba grinned.  
  
\--  
  
The more time Aiba spent with Ohno over the next few weeks the more he fell for the sleepy little desk clerk with a penchant for fishing. One night while taking a break Aiba brought Ohno into the stacks with him under the guise of not being able to locate a specific book he was searching for. Once they were out of view of anyone who might pass by, Aiba pressed Ohno back against one of the shelves and kissed him hard.  
  
“Sorry, I’ve been dying to do that and I couldn’t hold back any more,” Aiba giggled, face buried in Ohno’s neck in embarrassment once they parted.  
  
“No, that was good,” Ohno returned, his hands moving up to circle Aiba’s waist. “I could go for more of that.”  
  
Eager to please, Aiba kissed Ohno again enthusiastically.  
  
When Aiba returned to his thesis twenty minutes later, lips slightly swollen from all of the kissing, he stared down at the screen of his laptop in dismay. “Making out is so much more fun than writing.”  
  
“But you’re almost done now, right?” Ohno offered hopefully.  
  
“Yeah I only have about two sections left to write, but then I have to submit it to my advisor and start working more on my defense,” Aiba groaned.  
  
For the next few weeks Aiba found himself sleeping less and spending more time at the library even though he no longer required the journals. Ohno had a knack for calming him down every time he started to panic thinking about his defense.  
  
\--  
  
The night before Aiba’s defense, he slept at the library with Ohno. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but somehow Ohno’s fingers carding through his hair as he rested at one of the tables had been exactly what he needed.  
  
Ohno woke him at 7:00 when his shift ended so Aiba would have enough time to go home and shower before he had to be back at his defense at 11:00. They walked hand in hand through the cold back to Aiba's and Nino’s apartment. There, Ohno hung out with Nino and Jun while Aiba got ready for his big day.  
  
“That suits you,” Jun nodded in approval at Aiba when emerged from his bedroom in a charcoal grey suit, white shirt, and a blue tie.  
  
“You’re the one who picked it out, so I think you’re really just complimenting yourself,” Nino laughed, giving Jun a playful shove.  
  
“The tie isn’t too much?” Aiba asked nervously.  
  
“You look amazing,” Ohno said standing and going over to wrap him in a hug and give him a kiss.  
  
Aiba sagged a little into Ohno’s arms. “I’m so nervous,” he murmured.  
  
“You will be great,” Ohno said firmly and gave him a squeeze.  
  
After a minute Aiba took a deep breath then stood tall, “Okay, let’s go so I can make sure I won’t be late.”  
  
“Go knock ‘em dead, moron,” Nino laughed but stood to give Aiba a quick hug.  
  
“Thanks,” Aiba said, giving him a feeble smile.  
  
They caught a bus to campus and Ohno waited patiently in the hall once Aiba went in.  
  
\--  
  
Three hours later, Aiba was grinning wildly and stuffing his face with grilled meat.  
  
“To Masaki, the smartest idiot I know,” Nino said cheerfully and raised his glass.  
  
“To Masaki!” Ohno and Jun echoed.  
  
“I seriously can’t believe it’s finally over. Thank you everyone for putting up with me these past few months. And thank you Oh-chan for being the best boyfriend ever,” Aiba said, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
“I didn’t do anything!” Ohno protested, but accepted the hug Aiba gave him easily.  
  
“Now you can just coast until graduation. I wish I was graduating this semester,” Nino said wistfully.  
  
“You’re the one who took that semester off, so it’s your own fault,” Aiba admonished. “Plus I start my internship in two weeks, so I guess I can really only coast until then,” Aiba added. “But Oh-chan is graduating too, so it’ll be a double celebration for the both of us.”  
  
“Do art majors have to write a thesis?” Jun asked curiously.  
  
“There’s a gallery showing for a few students who get chosen,” Ohno replied then took a sip of his drink. “They rent out one of the local galleries and each one gets a wall to display his art.”  
  
“So not everyone gets to show? That seems a little unfair,” Aiba commented, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
“Well, there are a lot of art majors and it wouldn’t be possible for everyone to show at the gallery. There is a senior night though where everyone gets to show some of their work,” Ohno explained gently.  
  
“Which one do you get to display at?” Nino cut in.  
  
“I found out yesterday I’m showing at the gallery,” Ohno replied, ducking his head sheepishly.  
  
“That’s awesome! Can we come?” Aiba asked excitedly.  
  
“Actually, I was going to give everyone these later,” Ohno said reaching into his bag and giving each of them an invitation. “It’s not black tie or anything, but you do have to dress up,” he added with a pointed look at Nino.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s presentable,” Jun grinned back at Ohno.  
  
\--  
  
“Is he even any good?” Nino asked, fingers coming up to play with his tie as he, Jun, and Aiba neared the gallery.   
  
“He’s amazing. And I’m not just saying that because I’m sleeping with him,” Aiba replied, face straight.  
  
The three of them stepped in and admired the portrait work of one of the artist on display on the front wall. She stood in front of one of the paintings explaining how the subject was her former high school teacher who had inspired her to pick up a paintbrush for the first time and was a tribute to the world she had opened up.  
  
On the next wall they saw the work of a sculptor who focused on making beautiful clay teapots and cups. He had at least thirty different varieties on display on clear shelves and an entire service set on a small table in the middle.  
  
Finally they turned a corner and Aiba gasped when he saw his own face grinning back at him from one of the drawings on the wall. Aiba’s jaw dropped as his eyes roved over the rest of the drawings—the barista from Kaze concentrating on making a drink, Nakai-san looking surly as he typed on his computer, and several more of Aiba making varying faces of distress and triumph as he worked on his thesis.   
  
“This is kind of creepy,” Nino hissed at Jun, who smacked him in return and gestured towards Ohno who was standing in front of the display, smiling widely at the guests stopping to look at his work.  
  
“Oh-chan?” Aiba asked in awe.  
  
“I’m sorry, I should have told you, but I didn’t know how you would react to knowing you were one of my muses.”  
  
“Did he seriously just say that?” Nino choked out on a laugh.   
  
Jun smacked him again before turning to Ohno, “I’m sorry, he’s sorry, and we’ll leave you two alone now. Your work is amazing,” he said with a quick bow and dragged a grumbling Nino off.  
  
Aiba turned back to Ohno and stared at him. “While it is a little weird to see my face, I’m so honored that you chose to draw me.” His voice was thick with emotion. “While it was a pain in the ass at first, I’m really glad that I had to spend most of the semester in the library with you.”  
  
“But you haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Ohno said the gestured to the small table in the middle of his display. He led Aiba over to it and smiled down at the small book proudly.  
  
“Is this—did you really?” Aiba asked excitedly then picked up the book gingerly. As he leafed through the pages he saw the familiar scene of the fourth floor of the library, only it was from Ohno’s perspective behind the desk. He flipped the pages and watched as a drawing of himself entered, sat down, and looked up smiling at Ohno. The very last page contained seven words,  _Thank you for walking into my life._  
  
“I’m glad you like me because you’re never getting rid of me now,” Aiba told Ohno in a watery laugh. “Nino’s never going to let you live this down though.   
  
Ohno shrugged easily, “As long as you like it, that’s all I need.”  
  



End file.
